


red clay and black-blue ink

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff so far, i know i'm not doing a good job selling it but bear with me, just some random little short stories i wrote, lil au prompt collection, okay this is gonna be for multiple ships apparently, one is explicit smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: au prompts.1. tornado season2. birthdays3. it was a dark and stormy night
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed and held the flashlight in his mouth, digging through his kitchen to find whatever was most likely to spoil and whatever he could cook on his little grill on his balcony. Stupid ass storms. They had already ended, a nasty tornado driving through the area but not close enough to his apartment to do more than damage some siding and the windows. He’d already cleaned up any glass and he was really, really hungry. He grabbed a few different kinds of meats and vegetables and all of his grilling supplies, getting set up on his balcony. 

It was sort of nice, to have nothing to do but sit around all night and read a book by flashlight or cook or listen to music on his hand-crank radio, which, of course, served the secondary purpose of updating him on the weather. 

Dean flipped a steak on the grill and looked up, confused at the sound of digging. He leaned over the edge of his balcony and saw a man in the still-dim light of the day-the clouds never left until at least a day after tornadoes, so even as early in the day as it was, everything was grey and dreary. The man had a metal trash can next to him and was digging a hole in the ground, and Dean watched while he did; he’d seen the guy around but had never spoken to him beyond the few times they’d run into each other and even then, they never said more than a few pleasantries. Dean had always thought the guy-Roman? He was pretty sure that was his name, whatever he was called, Dean had always thought he was absolutely gorgeous; tall, muscular and toned everywhere, long black hair and a big black tattoo down his arm, just...statuesque, really. 

Roman finished digging the hole and put the trash can in it, going back inside for a moment and coming back out with bags of ice over his shoulders, then going back inside again, and coming back out with-well, a bunch of different things, all perishable foods. Dean tilted his head, leaning his chin on his hand. 

“Whatcha doin’?”

Roman jumped a little and looked up at Dean. He smiled and waved. 

“Oh-hey! I’m-making a ground fridge.”

“Ground fridge?”

“Yeah. I have some space, do you have anything you wanna keep from spoiling?”

Dean shook his head. 

“Not really, but-thanks.”

“Let me know if you find anything.”

“Sure.”

Dean watched as Roman filled the trash can and layered it with ice and then food, and he cleared his throat, getting Roman’s attention. 

“Uh-you ate dinner yet?”

Roman laughed, and gosh, that was a nice noise. 

“No, I was gonna cook later, but...you know. Electrical appliances here, not gas.”

“Yeah, it’s a pain in the ass during storm season. Uh...I’m just cookin’ up whatever I had, if you wanna come up and-I don’t mind sharin’.”

Roman looked a little surprised and he twisted his hands around the handle of his shovel. 

“Oh-I wouldn’t wanna-impose, or take too much-”

“It’s like twenty pounds of meat, dude, I’m just trying to keep it from goin’ to waste.”

He grinned down at Roman.

“And don’t bodybuilders need a shit ton of food?”

Roman’s brows drew together and he put a hand on his hip. 

“I’m not a bodybuilder.”   
“Sure about that?”

Roman narrowed his eyes for a minute, before a big grin broke out on his face and he laughed. 

“I guess I could use something to eat. I worked out this morning and then the sirens went off, I haven’t even thought about eating since then.”

“Well-c’mon up, bring some candles if you have ‘em.”

“Alright.”   
Dean went back to cooking and lighting his own candles all around his apartment, unlocking the door and waiting. Soon enough there was a knock.

“It’s open!”

Roman let himself in and Dean popped his head in to see that he had two grocery bags. Roman shrugged, a shy smile on his face that looked especially handsome in the candlelight. 

“I had some stuff, thought-I should contribute, too.”   
“Got anything good?”

“Potato salad, chips-some beers I managed to keep cold.”

Dean grinned, leaning on the doorframe to the balcony. 

“You’re my favorite neighbor now.”

They made their way out to the balcony and Dean kept grilling and Roman found plates and silverware and they each opened a beer, sitting on the two chairs on the balcony. 

“I hate storm season.”

“Yeah-these tornadoes are really different than hurricanes. Think I’d rather have these, though.”

“Hurricanes?”

“I’m from Pensacola.”

Dean sipped at his beer. 

“Yeah, bet you’ve seen some storms, then. What brings you out here to...the midwest?”

Roman laughed and looked at the beer in his hands.

“School, then work. Came here on a football scholarship and stayed when I got a job.”   
“What do you do?”

“I’m in social services, I mostly help people get out of-addiction or hate groups or cults.”

“Wow. That’s...heavy shit.”

Roman laughed, and shrugged.

“It can be. But-it’s nice to help people.”

He bit his lip and looked at Dean and Dean glanced down to where Roman’s full, pink lip was drawn between straight white teeth. 

“What about you?”

“I-uh...I just-nothin’-nothin’ real serious like you, but-I do sheet metal fabricating. It’s-you know, hard, but...just a lot of math and manual labor.”

That got another beautiful laugh out of Roman and Dean had to smile, too, because that sound just filled the air with something special. He got up and pulled the meat off of the grill, serving it to Roman and himself on plates, the two of them loading up on food. 

“Wanna eat inside?”

“Sure. I-I brought a speaker and my phone is charged, if you wanna listen to music or something.”   
“Got a battery pack?”

“I have a couple charged up at home.”

“Didn’t wanna say yes and leave you with no phone or anything.”

“You’re very thoughtful.”   
Dean blushed and they went inside, sitting on the couch, surrounded by candlelight, and Roman put on a show on netflix and stood up his phone so they could both see it, and they sat next to each other a little closer than really necessary. Dean’s cat, Jupiter-who had been sleeping peacefully even when he was hunkered down to stay safe from the tornado and had brought her to the shelter with him-woke up and found her way to the couch, settling in the small space between Dean and Roman, curling up and purring when Roman scratched her head. 

“She’s cute.”

“She’s a sweetheart. Laziest cat on planet Earth, but sweet.”

Roman laughed and Dean was pretty sure he leaned in a little closer. 

They ate more and ate plenty and soon were back on the balcony, listening to music on Roman’s phone-the two of them both liked older rap and were singing along, their second beer each in their hands, and Roman ran downstairs to his apartment and got a bag of peaches and some whipped cream and they grilled the peaches, sitting on the balcony, Jupiter on her leash and unable to get away. 

“Never had grilled peaches.”

“Really? My family loves grilling fruit, we ate it all the time in summer.”   
Dean poked at the fruit on his plate, a deep blush set into his cheeks.   
“I’m-I like it, thank you for-uh-showin’ me about it-”

“No problem.”

Dean glanced at Roman and he was smiling around his spoon, his eyes just a little on the mischievous side. Dean laughed and they ate, giving Jupiter a piece of unseasoned meat as a special treat. 

“It-”

Dean looked over at Roman as he spoke.

“It...really was nice, coming over and-all of this. Been kinda hard to-I don’t have many friends around here.”

“Seems hard to believe.”

“Guess I haven’t had a lot of time to-really get out and meet anyone.”

“Bet if you did you wouldn’t have any trouble. You seem-pretty goddamn likeable-”

Roman blushed, reaching up and brushing his hair back behind his ear. 

“That’s-very sweet. Uh-again, thank you. I-this is the most fun I’ve had since moving here.”

Dean bit at his lip and played with the beer in his hand, which was mostly-empty and warm now.

“If-I know this was kinda spur of the moment and everything, but-if you ever wanna...hang out, or-something, I’d-that’d be cool. I mean-I’d like that.”

Roman looked at Dean for a moment, fond and sweet and he saw Dean shiver when the wind blew-though if it was from the post-storm chill or something else, Dean wasn’t sure. 

“Do you wanna go inside? Probably warmer in there.”

“Yeah. Uh-wanna stick around some more? Nice havin’ someone to talk to.”

Roman stood and nodded, stretching his arms up and giving Dean a very nice view of his muscles.

“That sounds nice. Let me grab my battery packs, we can watch more stuff.”

Dean just nodded and once Roman was out the door, he let out a big breath and sighed, leaning back on his chair. Jupiter looked up at him. 

“Don’t you start.”

She meowed.

“Come on, you need to eat dinner.”

Roman was back by the time Dean had filled Jupiter’s bowl and refilled her water-thank God the water was still running at all-and they went to Dean’s bedroom this time, the phone resting on Roman’s lap and they drank cold water from Roman’s fridge in the ground and the next thing Dean knew, it was the next morning. He and Roman had spent all night talking and watching things and-

They were tangled up together on Dean’s bed, his face in Roman’s hair and Roman snuggled up against him, their arms wrapped around each other. He probably should have been more nervous, he thought, but Roman was pleasantly warm and he smelled nice and Dean could see Jupiter curled up behind Roman’s legs. The sun was shining in through the window and Dean just squeezed Roman a little bit, and realized Roman must have gotten up at one point and put out the candles in the apartment.

Roman shifted around and looked up, shaking his head and blinking his eyes clear of sleep. He looked at Dean and smiled, his cheeks turning a dark pink. 

“Oh-sorry, I didn’t mean to-sleep all over you.”

“It’s-it’s cool, uh-was kinda nice.”

Roman swallowed and Dean could see it, as close as they were, and he felt Roman’s arms tighten a little around him. 

“Guess we should check if the power’s back on.”

“It probably won’t be til-at least tonight.”

Roman’s eyes were the most gorgeous shade of brown and he had a smattering of freckles all over his nose and cheeks. Dean almost held his breath.

“Do you want-do you wanna go out and-get something to eat?”

Dean nodded and honestly, Roman could have asked him to go rob a hospital and he probably would have done it at that moment. Roman surprised him then; he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dean’s, his eyes closed, and he took a deep inhale through his nose. Dean let his own eyes slip shut and he smiled, bumping Roman’s head a little with his. 

Jupiter meowed at them and Roman laughed, reaching down and picking her up, shifting to lay on his back so that she could sit on his chest. 

“And what do you need, ma’am?”

Dean smiled and watched Roman talking to Jupiter, until she settled on his chest, kneading at him. 

“Look at that. You made a friend.”

Roman glanced over at Dean.

“Did I make another one?”

Dean reached out and scratched Jupiter’s head. 

“Yeah. Think you did.”

Dean moved a little closer and Roman blushed a bright red, both of them petting Jupiter until their stomachs told them it was time to get up and get food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au, cute lil thing about birthdays.

Roman was close with Dean, but no one else really was. He was a bit of a loner, but that wasn’t bad. He wasn’t creepy or dangerous, he just...valued his alone time. Though he did seem to make an exception for Roman; ever since they met in their freshman year, sitting next to each other in art class, they’d become best friends. And Dean may not have been close with many other people, but he didn’t always isolate. If he was with Roman and Roman wanted to hang out with other people, too, Dean would tag along, he’d even talk to people. He did like Roman’s cousins, and his friends-though they thought Dean was a little weird-were never mean to him. 

And Roman was terribly excited about tomorrow. He was going through the kitchen, checking to see if they had everything. 

“I told you, honey, I got everything you told me to.”

“I know, mama, but-I wanted to make extra sure. Dean has no idea.”

He was grinning nonstop, nervous and excited. His mother rolled her eyes fondly and kissed his cheek, patting him on the shoulder. 

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

The next day at school, Roman couldn’t wait to find Dean. Sometimes Dean hid away in the morning and he had done so today, texting Roman that he’d see him during class. Roman didn’t mind. He needed to be alone at times, too, and it wasn’t something he ever judged Dean for. But then it was time for their algebra II class, and Roman had to keep himself from pouncing on Dean when he came in the room. He did...have a  _ little  _ bit of a crush on Dean, or more a  _ lot  _ of a crush on Dean. Who could blame him? Dean was so handsome and charming and had the most adorable smile and big blue eyes and he was such a sweet guy, of course Roman had a crush on him. And he was fairly obvious about it. Dean sat next to him, just like always, and Roman had to play it cool.

“Hey.”

Dean turned and Roman frowned when Dean forced a weak smile.

“Hey.”

“Are you-are you okay? You look kinda out of it-”

Dean shrugged, laying his head down on his desk.

“‘m alright. Tired, I guess. Kinda...nevermind.”

Roman reached over and squeezed one of Dean’s hands.   
“Um-are you free after school today?”

“I guess so.”

“Do you wanna come over?”

Dean sighed and managed a little more real of a smile.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

They had lunch and three other classes together, and then they split for electives. Roman didn’t have practice today, thank God, because he wanted to snatch Dean up and get him to Roman’s house as soon as possible. He found Dean emptying his locker for the day and grinned, bouncing on his heels.

“Ready to go?”

Dean nodded, still seeming pretty down, as they put on their coats. Roman grabbed Dean’s hand and held it, loving the way Dean’s cheeks turned bright red. They walked to Roman’s house, Dean letting Roman talk and talk the whole way. Roman liked holding hands with Dean, and he would do so casually sometimes, which was a little more than self-serving. He really, really did like Dean. 

They got to the porch, and Roman pulled Dean closer. 

“Can you close your eyes for a minute?”

Dean tilted his head, and after a moment, he nodded. He shut his eyes and Roman grinned, leading Dean carefully into the house, into the living room. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Dean did and jumped when Roman’s family said ‘happy birthday!’. Dean’s mom was there, too, and Dean looked terribly confused. 

“What-what is-”

“Happy birthday! I wanted to surprise you today, sorry for not-you know, saying anything earlier.”

Dean’s mom came over and hugged him, and they said something to each other, but Roman couldn’t hear what. Dean just nodded when his mom pulled away and then food was being served and Dean was opening presents, still a little quiet, but smiling and politely thanking Roman’s family. Roman sat next to him the whole time, hugging him and holding his hand; Roman’s family already was well aware of his feelings for Dean and were sharing looks between each other. He even snuck a kiss to Dean’s cheek at one point, which Dean had just blushed at.

Full stomachs and opened presents and many well-wishes and games played later and then everyone was heading out, Dean’s mom hugging and kissing him all over his face before leaving. He was staying at Roman’s house for the night, since they were about to be on a three-day weekend at school. Roman dragged Dean to his bedroom, and they got ready for bed-though neither really expected to sleep yet-and Dean sat on Roman’s bed, his back against the wall and his knees brought up to his chest. He looked nervous, and Roman let the joy of the day fade for a moment. He got next to Dean on the bed. 

“You okay?”   
“I-I guess. Just-thinkin’.”

“Can I know what you’re thinking about?”

Dean looked up at him through messy, curly bangs. 

“Um...I-I was kinda-I thought you forgot, until we got here.”

Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, hugging him tight.

“I’d never forget your birthday, Dean. Like I said-I’d just wanted to keep it a surprise.”

“Yeah...you-”

Dean’s voice got a little watery.

“-you’re the only one who really-remembered at all.”

Roman frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

Dean shrugged.

“No one I know-no one I know knew it was my birthday. The school didn’t even include it in the announcements.”

Roman sat up. Now that he thought about it, that was true; the school always announced birthdays during the morning announcements, but Dean’s name hadn’t been said. Two other people’s were. Dean curled up tighter and Roman felt a thick swell of sadness in his throat.

“Oh-Dean, I’m sorry-I can’t believe they did that, and-no one? Really?”

Dean shrugged.

“I...I know I don’t have any friends, but-I thought someone would...cause I mentioned it to people the other day-”

Roman got Dean to un-curl, and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s thin waist properly, pulling him flush against him. 

“I’m so sorry-I should have said something-I love you, I’m never gonna forget something like this-”

“I...I love you, too. Um-”

Roman pulled back and brushed Dean’s hair out of his face, cupping his cheeks. He swallowed, and he saw Dean’s cheeks darken.

“I-I really-would now be a bad time to ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“Do you really want that?”

“Well. Yeah, I-”

It was Roman’s turn to blush deeply, and bit his lip, his hands moving down to Dean’s waist.

“-I’ve had a crush on you for like a year, dude.”

Dean’s lips twitched and he was clearly trying to fight the smile, but couldn’t, and his eyes lit up, his dimples showing on his cheeks. Roman wanted to kiss them. 

“Really?”

Roman nodded and Dean held one of Roman’s hands in both of his. 

“Uh-I like you-like that, too, but-I never wanted to say anything, cause-I don’t know, I never thought you’d-be into me-”

“Of course I’m into you, you’re my best friend and-”

They were both a little giddy and Roman whimpered in surprise when Dean pressed his lips against his, and then Roman was cupping Dean’s jaw and letting Dean push him back on the bed, and he’d never been kissed like this before, never so perfectly and sweetly and Dean’s weight was perfect on top of him, he felt so amazing and Roman didn’t want to stop. He let Dean lay between his legs and Dean broke the kiss, kissing Roman again with little pecks to his lips. 

“I-that was really nice.”

Roman laughed and hugged Dean to his body. 

“I love you so much.”

Dean settled on top of Roman, nuzzling his neck. Roman petted his back, one hand cupping the back of Dean’s head.

“Happy birthday, Dean.”

“Thank you. For-remembering, and-this. You.”

Roman laughed and he felt Dean doing the same, and Dean’s lips were pressed against his neck and he hoped Dean felt as happy as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ambrolleigns, takes place in the....1890s? cause i love aus in that century. smutty, cute nonsense.

They all ran inside, pulling the cellar door closed, and Roman held it tight, his muscles straining under his shirt until Dean could tie a rope around the handles, and Seth felt around in the dark, searching.    
“Where-is there any light in here?”

“Yeah, just-hold on-”

Seth apparently found an oil lamp, lighting it with a match from his pocket. 

“Is there any more fuel?”

The three of them searched around the cellar, noting and taking stock of the food stores; there was plenty to last them a few days if needed, but the storm would pass soon enough. Roman came across a container of oil, and let out a tense breath, smiling. 

“There’s enough to last the night if we need it.”

“Thank God.”   
Seth settled against the wall, running his hands through his hair and pulling the tie loose. Dean and Roman joined him on the floor, so that Roman was in the middle. He listened to Dean sniffle and Seth sneeze and pulled both of them close, one arm around each of them. They both always got a touch sick around the same time of year, and storm season-and the stress from it-didn’t help. Roman kissed Seth on the head and Dean pressed against his side, putting one hand on Roman’s firm stomach. 

“Think the wind’ll last long?”

“I don’t think so. We’ll be alright, we may just have to stay in here for the night-I heard it’s likely to turn into a few different tornadoes and I don’t want to go out only to have to come right back in.”

Seth leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder. The three of them sat quietly, listening to the howls of the wind outside, the cracks of thunder, and Roman held the other two men tightly. He held them often, and tightly, and nothing felt better than having the two of them in his arms, even under the circumstances of a storm. Dean leaned his head up, quietly sniffling again, and he gripped Roman’s collar, the two of them finding a kiss like they had a million times before. He felt Dean smile against his lips and did the same, and Seth laughed next to them. 

“Well...that would probably take our minds off things.”   
Roman laughed into the kiss and felt Dean’s hand go from his collar back to his stomach, pressing firmly, and then Seth’s hand was snaking its way under the cloth. He moved his arms to wrap around both of their waists, pulling them both as close as possible. The three of them worked easily together to get their clothes off, and Dean found some old blankets that had been put down in the cellar to keep them safe and free from pests. He laid them on the ground, and he laid down on top of them, letting Seth and Roman look at his body; Dean was stunning, pale and thin, but not frail or weak. His chest was flushed, as was his face, and Seth laid down next to him. Roman looked down at both of them, at Seth’s thickly-muscled body and the soft hair covering it and felt his cock twitch, Seth grinning, Dean rubbing the blanket between them.

“Come here.”   
They made enough space for Roman, and they kissed him, all over his neck and chest and cheeks, their hands massaging at his chest and thighs, one of Dean’s rough hands finally gripping Roman’s cock. He reached down and grabbed Dean and Seth’s asses, lightly slapping Seth’s.    
“Oh-Roman-”

“Please-I need-”

Dean was talking low and sweetly against his neck, in the spot just under his ear, and Roman pulled Dean to straddle his hips. 

“Seth-could you find something to use?”

Seth set about searching through the food for some kind of oil and by the grace of some kind of God, they found some-not ideal, but it would work, and none of them would ever want to hurt the others. Seth got behind Dean and Roman watched Dean’s face; his lips parted, eyes squeezing shut and cheeks turning red as Seth pushed a slick finger in. He looked so terribly sweet, he always did like this, and Roman could see it every night forever and never get tired of the sight. Seth was thorough and slow, making sure there was enough of the oil inside of Dean and on Roman’s cock to prevent any injury; Dean whimpered when he was finally able to lift his hips up and Roman was able to push inside of him, his hands tight on Dean’s hips. 

“Oh-R-Rome-”

“Go-go slow, Dean-”

Roman turned his head to see Seth next to them, watching them, two fingers buried inside himself, and two fingers of his other hand shoved into his mouth as he sucked on them, his eyes trained on Dean and Roman. Dean didn’t let Seth have Roman’s attention for long, squeezing around Roman tight as he pulled up and then pushing back down, sighing after a few cycles of that motion, a smile coming to his beautiful face. He looked down at Roman and Roman sat up so that he could kiss that smile on Dean’s lips. Roman wrapped an arm tight around Dean’s waist and pumped his hips up, the sound of their skin moving together over and over filling the cellar and making a symphony with the sound of the storm outside. Dean gripped at Roman’s shoulder with one hand and the meat of Roman’s chest with the other, his eyes shutting tight. 

“Oh-oh! Roman-Roman please-”   
“Do-fuck-do you need m-more?”

“Yes-ye-oh! Fuck, yes, please!”

Roman shifted onto his knees, so that he had more leverage, and he held Dean against him with one arm and used his free hand to wrap around Dean’s thick, gorgeous, dripping cock, moving that hand in time with his hips as best he could, stroking him furiously and trying to work an orgasm out of him. Dean cried out and wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist, holding him tight with his whole body, and suddenly Roman felt Dean tightening up around him in pulses and there was hot wet come covering his chest, and he kept thrusting into Dean until Dean was twitching and crying. 

“R-Rome-”

He stopped and set Dean down with every bit of gentleness he could summon, carefully pulling out of him and covering him with a blanket to help him calm down. Roman turned to Seth, who was still fucking himself with his fingers, and he just spread his legs for Roman and pulled his hand away. 

“Please-I need-I need something, Roman-”

“Shh-shh, come here.”

Roman had Seth lay next to Dean and he got between Seth’s legs, easily sliding his still-slick cock into Seth’s still-slick hole, pushing Seth’s legs up and hammering into him, grunting and groaning and trying to fuck him with the same intent that he’d fucked Dean with; all Roman wanted to do was make his partners feel good, and if that meant this, taking them and fucking them, or laying on his front with his legs spread for them to take turns on him, he would do it, and he knew they would do the same for him. They were a partnership of equals above all else. Seth cried out and tangled his fingers in Roman’s hair, looking up at him with big, deep brown eyes. 

“Roman! I-I’m-”

“I-I know, just-fuck-do it-”

Roman gasped as Dean shoved two fingers into Seth’s mouth, laying next to them and smiling, a devilish little look on his face as he glanced up at Roman. 

“Don’t come inside him.”

Dean had a plan, because he always did, and Roman nodded, snapping his hips forward until Seth cried and held tight onto Dean’s wrist to keep his fingers in his mouth, and Roman grunted, pulling out and stroking his cock onto Seth’s stomach, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shot come onto Seth’s beautiful tan skin. Dean carefully took his hand away from Seth and used both of his hands to gather up Roman’s come, using his fingers to push it into himself, and then into Seth, so they could both share Roman’s come. That sight alone got Roman’s cock twitching and filling again, and that devilish look came back to Dean’s face. 

“Already?”

“Hard not to want more when you do something like that.”

“Come here.”

Roman let Dean direct him to get on his hands and knees, his back arched into a deep curve and his knees spread wide. Dean spit on his exposed hole and Roman wiggled his hips, already panting and needy. Dean licked at his hole in tiny little movements, teasing him, and Roman’s cock was dripping steadily onto the blanket. He’d completely forgotten the storm by now, lost in the feeling of Dean’s mouth on him, of his tongue shoved deep inside of Roman, and then there were slick fingers inside of him. Roman gripped the blanket under him and groaned, arching his back deeper. 

“Oh-ohh-oh Dean-please-I want-”

“Seth, get on his other side-”

Seth got in front of him and Roman knew what he was wanted to do, and he wrapped his arms around Seth’s hips and then his lips around Seth’s cock, humming and moaning around it, taking it into his throat. He looked up at Seth before closing his eyes and pressing his nose against the thick hair at the base, inhaling deeply. Roman only pulled off when he felt Dean thrust into him, his cock filling Roman too much and too quickly and it was perfect. 

“Oh-oh-God-”

Dean didn’t speak, he just grabbed Roman’s waist and fucked him, pounding into him and Seth gently directed Roman’s mouth back to his cock, and Roman whimpered, his own cock still painfully hard as he was fucked in both of his holes. Everything was so full now, and he felt Dean’s hand on the back of his head, pressing down so that he would choke a little on Seth. 

“Fuck-oh-Roman-gonna-oh-”   


Seth started thrusting, too, a similar pace to Dean and Roman moved his hand under himself to squeeze at his chest, pinching and pulling on his nipples and he felt tears at his eyes. Seth and Dean made him feel so amazing, all the time, and then he was on his back, Dean under him and Seth straddling his hips. He lowered his still-wet and still-stretched hole onto Roman’s cock and he and Dean moved in time, one inside of Roman and the other surrounding him and both of them holding him tight, until he finally came, gasping for breath, his body convulsing. He was very responsive and he knew his partners adored that, and soon Seth was shaking on top of him, warmth covering their chests. It was a few more moments of thrusting until Dean finished, and Roman held onto his hand tight when he felt his insides flooded with come. That was perhaps his favorite feeling in the world, finishing in his partners or them doing so in him. There was something so especially intimate about it, about knowing the three of them shared that with only each other. Roman had never made love before he met his two men, none of them had, and they never really wanted to do it with anyone else. 

Roman pulled off of Dean and they all arranged themselves into a sort of pile, hearing the storm raging outside while they laid silently. It was peaceful. It was nice, like things should be during a storm. Roman pulled a blanket over the three of them tight, the three of them sharing kisses quietly and dozing off in a pile of tangled limbs and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brock and seth sneak onto a field. a high school au!

Brock climbed the fence and jumped down to the other side easily. Seth climbed to the top of the fence and stayed there, biting his lip, his heart rate increasing from nerves.

“I’m-”

“It’s okay, the ground’s soft.”

“I know, but-”

Seth swallowed. 

“-the doctor said I can’t do anything like this after my knee last year-”

Brock blinked up at him, before holding his arms out. 

“Here, then, I’ll catch you.”

Seth stared down at him. He was a little sceptical, given...everything about who Brock was. He wasn’t really known for-well, he was kind of a bully sometimes. Brock frowned. 

“I’m an asshole, but I’m not a liar. I’ll catch you.”

“...You promise you’ll actually catch me?”

“Yes. C’mon.”

Seth took a deep breath and jumped. 

And Brock caught him. He was suddenly in big, warm arms, and he blushed, his heart still racing a little fast; though now it was more from the way Brock squeezed him before setting him down. He followed Brock to the bleachers, the two of them setting up at the highest level and looking down over the field and out to the sunset. Seth couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. It was a beautiful sight, and he heard Brock sigh next to him. He turned and saw Brock laying out on the bleacher, his hands behind his head, blue eyes looking up at the darker blue sky. His head was close to Seth’s thigh, and Seth tilted his own head up to look at the sky, too. 

“Dreading this fuckin’ game coming up.”

“Yeah?”

Brock sighed again.

“Yeah. Coach has been on me and Roman’s ass just-non stop, and he expects us to carry the whole fuckin’ game.”   
“Roman did say that you guys had been practicing-like, really extra hard.”

“He thinks we’re the only two who know how to play the damn game. And-I get it, we’re the best on the team, but we need the rest of the team to step up, too.”

This was what they did. They snuck into the field, or somewhere else nearby, and they’d talk. Brock had spent the six months Seth took to heal from his knee injury driving him around to various parks so they could keep doing this. It started three years ago when Seth and Brock had been stuck in detention together for getting into a fight and had ended up talking through the whole hour, and then going to the parking lot and talking for hours until it got dark. Seth and Brock had slowly grown to be very close friends, and through Seth, Brock became friends with more people. 

Or he at least stopped actively trying to scare them. 

Of course, sometimes people made assumptions about Brock. He was a petty big and intimidating guy for only being seventeen years old, and sometimes he tended to be a little bit of a bully or stand off-ish because he didn’t know how to be friends with people, but he was very sweet under all of that. He just wanted a nice, simple, comfortable life. Seth had found that out through countless hours of connecting with him, and Seth treasured the connection they had. 

“How does the rest of the team feel?”

“They...get it, I guess. They know what we all have to work together, but they-I don’t know. Me and Roman are doing our best.”   
“I know.”

“No one else seems to.”

Seth scooted over and Brock lifted his head, only to lay it back down on Seth’s thigh when he was in the right spot. 

“I think it’s really amazing that you and Roman work so hard to make the team function. You guys don’t get enough credit for doing all that while still doing so well in school.”

“Dad’d whoop my ass if I fucked up either.”

Seth frowned and lifted his hand up to run his palm over Brock’s short hair. He instantly closed his eyes and smiled, pressing a little closer to Seth’s thigh. 

“We’ll do fine, in the game, but-guess I’m just tired of being-everyone’s focus is on me all the time for shit like that.”

“That’s the hazard of being gifted.”

Brock snorted.

“Ain’t exactly ‘gifted’.”

“I mean at sports. But you’re not dumb, Brock. You never have been.”

“Not as smart as you.”

Seth rolled his eyes and scratched at Brock’s scalp. Brock sighed. 

“I’m nothing special.”

“Tell that to your parents.”

Seth groaned and leaned over, letting himself fall on the bleacher.   
“Don’t get me started on them.”

“They being a pain again?”

“Of course they are.”

“Is it cause you told them you wanna take a year off?”

Seth sighed and sat back up, Brock settling his head back onto Seth’s lap.

“Yeah...I don’t see why it’s such a big deal to them. I already have some of my college classes done. It’s not like I’m gonna-go to fucking Los Angeles and start a coke habit. I just want to get a job and-learn something outside of school for a little while.”

Brock was quiet, in the way that Seth knew to meant he was thinking.

“You could-could come work on the farm for a season.”

Seth stared down at Brock.   
“What?”

Brock shrugged and wouldn’t meet Seth’s eyes, but his cheeks were pink.

“Just sayin’. You could-come learn about that, pack some muscle on-”

“We can’t all be genetic freaks, Brock.”   
“-and work with your hands and all that good old fashioned shit.”

Seth smiled and stroked his hand over Brock’s hair again.

“That...if you’re serious, that...sounds really nice.”   
Brock shrugged again and pushed his head against Seth’s hand. 

“Thought it might be nice.”

“Aww-”   
“Shut up.”

They were both quiet for a while, and Seth stopped petting Brock to reply to something Dean sent him-a snapchat of him and Roman pranking Roman’s cousins with a hose. Brock got a good laugh out of it, and they went back to looking at the stars popping up in the dark blue sky.

“Hey, you know that-homecoming dance shit that’s coming up?”

“Yeah?”

“...You...wanna go with me?”

Seth fell backwards off of the bleacher into the small space behind it. Brock sat up and looked at him and laughed. Seth frowned and winced, and Brock immediately stopped laughing, reaching down and easily lifting him.    
“Hey-sorry, are you okay?”

“Think it-kinda tweaked my knee-”   
“Shit-come here-”

Brock sat him on the bleacher with his leg straight out on it and he quickly examined it, making sure he could move it without it hurting. Brock was so huge and strong and known for a mean streak, but he was being so gentle with Seth-he was always gentle with Seth, and his face was focused, clearly concerned. Seth watched him and felt his cheeks get warm at the feeling of Brock’s warm, big hands. 

“Yes.”   
“What?”

“Yes. I’ll-uh-to-to homecoming, I-yes.”

Brock glanced up at him, his hands still on Seth’s knee.   
“You-really?”

Seth nodded, and Brock’s cheeks turned bright red, and he smiled the shyest, sweetest smile Seth had ever seen. 

“Cool. I-been wanting to ask for a while.”

“Um...can I-is it...I mean-do you want me to go as your ‘friend’ date, or...you know-a-a ‘date’ date?”

Brock swallowed loud enough for Seth to hear it and he took a deep breath. 

“As a-as a ‘boyfriend’ kind of date, I was thinking.”

Seth inhaled sharply and was very aware of Brock’s hands on his knee, and of Brock’s thumb stroking over the curve of it.

“Oh.”

Brock was staring down at Seth’s knee. 

“Been...wanting to ask that for a while, too.”

“I-”

Seth pulled his knee away and straddled the bleacher like Brock was, and moved closer to him, taking his hands in his-his hands were so much bigger-and he leaned in, biting at his lip. 

“I’m really happy you did ask-I-”

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

It was the most Brock Lesnar way to ask for consent possible. It was a statement and a question, and Seth knew Brock would stop if he was told to stop, but Brock made it damn clear that he wanted something. Seth smiled and nodded as Brock leaned forward those last few inches and pressed his lips to Seth’s, his big hands going right to Seth’s waist and pulling him close. Seth wrapped his arms around Brock’s shoulders and shifted until he could his his legs around Brock’s hips, and Brock very easily pushed him down, laying over him as they kissed. Seth gasped and broke the kiss to breathe, rubbing one palm up and down over Brock’s built chest. 

“Fuck-oh-Brock-you wanna-you wanna spend the night?”

Brock grinned and kissed at Seth’s neck.    
“Moving a little fast, aren’t you?”   
Seth pulled him in for another kiss, laughing the whole time. 


End file.
